


Praying for love in a lap dance

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of rian, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stripper, Stripper AU, mentions of Alex, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: When you get dumped by your girlfriend the only logical thing is to go to a gay strip club your friend recommended.





	Praying for love in a lap dance

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a week to write because I'm awful.

*jack's pov*

Rian told me the best way to get over a girl is to get under a guy, that's how I ended up walking up to a gay strip club i'm barely old enough to get into. Sure the most action I'm likely to get is a lap dance but it's a step in the right direction. I mean it's common knowledge I like to eat dick. The whole college knows I don't only dig chicks. I think that's why she broke up with me, that or because I'm a complete cunt. She said it's because I'm a complete cunt but I think otherwise. 

I walk past the bouncer flashing my ID, he probably thinks it's fake, people usually do. He didn't even bother check my birthday and just nodded me in. It seems like he hates my job, I would if I was him. It's not as if he's even inside the club, he's standing outside in the cold and wet having to deal with drunk girls on their hen night who get kicked out for being too touchy.

Every time I've ever been a gay strip club theirs always been a group of chicks on a hen night and today isn't a exception. Their always too loud and too drunk. Other than them their wasn't too many people, I mean it is a Wednesday night after all. Why did I have to get dumped on a Wednesday when everywhere is dead. 

Rian suggested this club. He said I wouldn't regret it so I have high hopes. Even if it's crap tonight I'm going to give it a fair chance and come back on a weekend. I get myself a sprite because of stupid drinking laws, I could film a porno but not buy myself a vodka and coke. Maybe I should have just gotten drunk in Rian's back garden instead. The first thing I notice when I sit down is one of my best friends Zack hardly covering up anything important. 

What the actual fuck?

When Zack spotted me staring at him in shock he just smiled and walked over to me. 

"So Jack." Zack sat opposite me, "Hi."

"Fuck Rian." Was the only thing I could think of to say, "Does he know?"

"What?" Zack asked, "Actually I leave in two hours we can talk then, I shouldn't be slacking."

"Wait." Seriously Rian, why the fuck did you do this. 

"I need to make enough money to afford this weeks rent." Zack said, "I can't keep talking to you unless you want to pay me."

"How much?" I ask instantly, "Until you have to leave."

"Don't be silly."

"I said how much." I pulled a handful of cash out my pocket, "Don't take this the wrong way but I am not waiting two hours to talk about this."

"Since your being dumb and I sure as hell know you can't afford me I'll talk to you for like ten minuets and then the rest later." 

"How much Zack?" I ask again stubbornly, "Anything I can't afford I'll just pay of off this weeks rent."

"You have like fifty dollars and I don't get off for two hours. That don't even cover half an hour." Zack rolled his eyes, whatever I'll take fifty and twenty nuggets tomorrow."

"Deal." Zack picks up the screwed up money, "So explain."

"Theirs a room round back if you want to talk in private because you have to explain why your here when you have a girlfriend." I don't really want people to overhear I got dumped and I'm still upset about it. 

"Lead the way."

I followed Zack past another bouncer who was standing in front of a doorway that had purple curtains instead of a door. He went went to put his arm out and stop me going in but Zack just moved his arm out the way so I could follow. He lead me into a room on the end and locked the door. 

"Explain to me why your in a gay strip club when you have a girlfriend?" Zack asked sitting down on the couch, "I'll explain my shit after."

"I got dumped and Rian said to come here."

"Asshole." Zack muttered as I sat next to him, "He said he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well he told me to come here and not that you was a stripper." I shrug, "Can you cover up it's making me uncomfortable."

"Clothes are round back I can't until I leave." 

"Leave now?" 

"No."

"Okay." I lean back, "Explain why your here then?"

"I was broke." Zack said so casually, "And this was some easy money."

"You know we could have helped you out if you was broke." I don't understand how Zack just didn't care, "Also I never thought you would have been the stripper. Like me and Alex would be the two most likely. Not you. Honestly Zack I'll help pay your rent."

"I don't need help paying rent now I have this." Zack said, "And Alex sucked someone's dick for twenty dollars to buy merch at a concert. You didn't offer to give him money."

"That's Alex and your you. It's completely different." Rian is such a asshole, "Merch and rent are different."

"I've give you the fifty back I just need to go do my job." Zack stood up leaving the crumpled notes next to me.

"Wait Zack." I grab his wrist, "I'm not done with questions. Why does Rian know?"

"He had to drop me off one time." Zack sat down next to me, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why did Rian tell you to come here?"

"He said the best way to get over a girl is to get under a guy." Thinking back he was acting all weird, "So he probably wants me to sleep with you or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I lie, "I mean why do you think?"

"Probably because that one time I drunk mentioned you was hot and ever since he's been trying to get us to hook up." 

"Okay." I say deciding against admitting I once told Rian that he was exactly my type, "Why didn't you ask anyone for help paying the rent?"

"Because I wanted to sort out my money problems alone and it's actually kind of fun."

"Really?"

"You should try it." Zack leans back, "Why did you get dumped."

"Apparently because I'm a complete cunt who puts his friends before his girlfriend." Zack starts laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You don't believe it's true do you?"

"No."

"Well it's the truest thing in the world." It's not I cared deeply about her, "How many times have you cancelled dates to chill with me?"

"A few times."

"A lot of times."

"A decent amount of times."

"You're hopeless." Zack rolls his eyes, "Your girlfriend dumped you because you don't give her the time of day. We all told you this was going to happen as well and you don't believe it." 

"I mean it wasn't going to last forever anyway..." I trial off, "I mean it was fun while it lasted but I don't really care as much as I thought I would."

"So you didn't love her?"

"No."

"Why did you stay with her so long then?"

"She was fun and a good lay."

"Okay." Zack said, "Can I work now?"

"Don't leave me." I say without thinking, "I mean..."

"Shh." Zack put his finger on my lips, "What's wrong Jack?"

"I don't know." I sigh, "This whole thing is weirding me out, "I don't like the thought of everyone else thirsting over you."

"What the hell Jack?" Zack laughed, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know."

"Are you jealous?" 

"No." I lie looking away, "I'm not."

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not." 

"You are though." Zack grinned, "Look if you want me to duck your dick I will."

"What?"

"Look Rian told you to get laid and to go a strip club that I work at only a idiot won't be able to see he's trying to set us up." I know Rian's trying to set us up but I don't get why Zack is so chill with it, "Come on he's been trying to get us together since I came out."

"I know that." I stutter, "It's just..."

"Do you want your dick sucked or not?" 

"Yes." I manage to choke out as Zack unzips my jeans, "Zack."

"What?" Zack pulls my jeans down to my knees and my boxers were soon to follow.

"Why are..." I start before Zack wraps his lips around my tip catching me by surprise, "Fuck Zack."

Zack sucks gently on my tip before licking a strip down from my balls to my tip. He then starts to take my length into his mouth using his hand to stroke what wasn't in his mouth. 

"Zack." I moan leaning back struggling to get a grip on the sofa. 

He removes his hand and starts to deep throat me sending me over the edge from trying to hold back the noises escaping my lips to not caring who heard me. Zack was sloppy, really sloppy but I would be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing. Zack is so fucking good at this. 

"I'm close." I stutter as Zack hollows his cheeks making eye contact with me. 

Zack swirls his tongue around the tip before sucking on it just as I cum. He swallows around me and keeps sucking. 

"Zack. Fuck. God Zack."

"You better be clean." Zack said when he was done. 

"I am."


End file.
